the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wei Chen/Misc.
Achievements Pro Alliance * Season 1 - 3rd-4th * Season 2 - 5-8th (8th in Regular Season) * The First captain of Blue Rain and user of Swoksaar * Season 9 Challengers League Champion * Season 10 Champion (6th in Regular Season with 250 points) Heavenly Domain * The Leader of Guild Samara 2nd and 5th Elite Team Chapter 645 * 20 man Level 75 Dungeon First Clear * Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout (10 man Level 75 Dungeon) ** Vanguard Brother Wolf First KillChapter 862 ** Defense Commander Sand Leopard First KillChapter 864 ** Tactician Snow Eagle (Double Boss) First Kill ** Vice Commander Brown Bear (Double Boss) First KillChapter 868 ** Chief Sealed Mountain Tiger First Kill ** Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout First ClearChapter 871 ** Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout Fastest ClearChapter 890 *Unnamed level 75 Barrier Mountain 5-Player Dungeon First ClearChapter 874 * Gray Corner (10 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Blackhearted Peddles Niles First Kill ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First KillChapter 875 ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Gray Corner First ClearChapter 876 ** Grey Corner Fastest Clear: 41:37:11Chapter 891 * Rebel Army Vanguard Camp (20 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Sharp Blades Captain Leo First KillChapter 879 ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Rebel Army Vanguard Camp First ClearChapter 882 Matches Season 9 (Challengers League) Season 10 (Pro League) *-* Wei Chen was the 6th man against Jade Dynasty during the Team Competition, but didn't play due to the team defeating Jade Dynasty without losing a player. Quotes *(To Ye Xiu) "F*CK, Ye Qiu, are you a f*cking summoner?! GO TO HELL!"Chapter 517 *(To Ye Xiu) "Good! This is a nice goal. Hahahaha, children of the Alliance, quiver in fear! This senior is coming back!"Chapter 519 *(To Ye Xiu) "F*ck! Can’t you lower yourself a little? Don’t expose your ID. Your name is like sh*t these days. It attracts flies!"Chapter 531 *(To Ye Xiu, after being told Chen Guo is his new boss) "F*ck me, what am I doing here then? I should pack up and seek asylum at Heavenly Justice."Chapter 547 *(To Ye Xiu) "This is completely shameless? If I had more people, I would have planned an ambush on the way here and kill their delivery person. That would have been spectacular! Could they count that loss on me?" *(To Ye Xiu) "Ai, if only we know who got the material every time they killed a boss, then that would be great! We wouldn’t have to kill the bosses anymore. We just need to kill that player."Chapter 541 *(To Ye Xiu) "Wow, you actually have an alternate account!"Chapter 611 *(To Ye Xiu) "You devil! Look at the sins you’ve committed! What exactly did you do to them?!"Chapter 612 *(To Ye Xiu) "Wasn’t that because when this senior saw your repulsively ugly face and crafty-looking eyes, with my eyes honed in the streets, I could easily see that aura of evil around you? If I didn’t let you win the championships, someone like you might take on a vengeful personality and inflict a great terror on society. As a citizen of this country, I could only throw the game and allow you to win the championships. And I had to do it three times to prevent such a great tragedy from happening."Chapter 654 *(To Ye Xiu) "How about it? Seeing me suddenly come out with eight pieces of Silver equipment, I bet the opponent directly wet his pants in fear, right?"Chapter 966 *(To Han Wenqing) "I say, Little Han, isn't this a bit outrageous, destroying the whole map?"''Chapter 1499 *(To Han Wenqing) ''"Hehe, Little Han, you're still too green."''Chapter 1502 Shameless Moments * "Just when everyone thought that this Warlock would die, he actually leaped into the water before the attacks arrived."Chapter 600 * "''Where was Windward Formation? He had finally started moving, but he wasn't moving towards his opponent. Instead, he walked over to a big rock near his spawn location and quietly crouched down behind it...As a result, the entire stadium was silent. Wei Chen's Windward Formation just sat there, hiding behind a rock."Chapter 974 * "Wait wait. Let me finish smoking." Wei Chen raised his head. He let out two puffs of smoke from his mouth. Chen Guo was furious when she saw this! The stadium was a public venue. Smoking was not allowed inside. However, this guy had hidden himself in a corner to grab a smoke...After breathing in two puffs of smoke, Wei Chen clapped his hands and stood up. Who knew where his cigarette had gone off to. He walked over boldly and nodded his head fiercely at Qiao Yifan."Chapter 991 Trivia * Wei Chen's years of research managed to get him 20 million Yuan. * His personally designed Silver Weapon, Death's Hand, has different stats than Swoksaar's Curse of Destruction. ** Death's Hand focuses on personal attributes (Dark Elemental is strengthened, Magic Critical Attack, Casting Speed, Cast Distance, etc.)Chapter 518 ** Death's Hand was the weapon used by Swoksaar when Wei Chen still used the character. ** Yu Wenzhou calculated that Death's Hand had a 1.4-unit Range advantage over Swoksaar's Curse of Destruction when both were at Level 70.Chapter 845 * Although they're teammates, he and Ye Xiu tend to trash talk each other a lot. * He is regarded as one of the most shameless pros in the Alliance.Chapter 535 * He admires Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie. * He received a Yellow Card in his match against Mysterious Fantasy.Chapter 973 * Wei Chen spent 4.5 hours queuing up to buy a Glory account card that would be known as 'Swoksaar'.Chapter 1416 References